fringedatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Dunham
Dunham was involved in an intimate relationship with her work partner, John Scott, in the year leading up to the Flight 627 incident .They were sharing a bed at an unidentified motel at the time the plane made its automated landing. When Olivia's cell phone rang, she addressed the caller as "sir" and immediately dressed and left the motel. She was later annoyed when Broyles trivialized her participation in the investigation by referring to her as "liaison" in a sarcastic tone, sending her on what appeared to be a useless inquiry at a storage facility and quibbling over her identification of Walter Bishop as a potentially valuable person. While investigating, Olivia has her first encounter with Nina Sharp, who mentions The Pattern. By the end of the first episode, Olivia had won Broyles' respect. When assigned to investigate the death of a woman who died giving birth of baby who, in turn, died of old age within three hours, Olivia recognized similarities to a serial murder case she and John Scott had worked. The serial murderer killed his victims to remove their pituitary glands. Olivia has her second encounter with Nina when the Science Team needs to borrow a high technology camera. While waiting to see Nina, Olivia imagined Broyles asking her if she was "safe" the last time she was intimate. She was startled, then entered a dream sequence in which she became pregnant nearly to term; the dream ended when Nina's assistant announced that Sharp was available to talk to Olivia. After tracking down the killer, who was unable to acquire enough pituitary glands to prevent his aging. Olivia watches as the man dies of old age. Olivia is surprised when, upon returning the camera to Massive Dynamic, Nina offers her a job at Massive Dynamic, luring her away from her Federal law enforcement duties. On her birthday she received an envelope with no postage containing an unsigned card. The message on the card was "Thinking of you." Before his death, Dunham confided in her friend, Senior Agent Charlie Francis, who was aware of her secretive relationship. He consoled her on the loss of Agent Scott. She has travelled to the alternate universe several times, has met with William Bell and has been captured by US Secretary of Defense Bishop. He attempted to implant the memories of his Agent Dunham in her. Background When she was three years old, Olivia was living in Jacksonville, Florida because her father was stationed at the local military base. During a telephone conversation with Nina Sharp , she learns that a small trial of the drug Cortexiphan, previously thought to have been tried only in Ohio, was held in Jacksonville, using school children as test subjects. As a child, Olivia suffered because her stepfather, when drunk, would accuse her mother of seeing other men and beat her. Olivia's mother never reported the assaults to the police. When Olivia was nine, her stepfather broke her mother's nose and left the house, driving away. Olivia heard her stepfather's car returning; she picked up his handgun and shot him twice when he entered the house. She regrets not having killed him. He recovered from his wounds and one day, without warning, departed for an unknown destination. Olivia told Peter that she first knew what she wanted to do in life since she was nine. At some point, Olivia attended boarding school While serving as a US Marine Corps special investigator, Dunham helped prosecute the best friend of her current supervisor, DHS Special Agent Phillip Broyles. Charges involved the assault of three Marine Corps privates. At some point in her life, Olivia acquired the ability to remember sequences of numbers and to count cards. Every birthday, Olivia receives mail from her estranged stepfather to remind her that he is still out there somewhere. While abducted , Olivia received a spinal tap ordered by David Jones to determine if she had Cortexiphan in her system. The results were positive. She Is married to Peter Bishop and has a daughter Etta.